


Happily Ever After

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: The Alien and the Speedster [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Losing the powers again after a shard of gold Kryptonite is found inside Kara, Kara decides to act on what she wants the most... Alex.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> The Finale of the series is now posted, I hope you enjoy.

After Livewire and Banshee was taken away and Kara and Alex were both finishing up at the DEO before Kara returned home to her apartment, the kiss her and Alex shared was still fresh on her mind and the memory of Alex’s soft lips on her own made Kara shiver in delight.

Neither of them said the words of course but then again, they never needed to, the kiss they shared already told them both how the other felt about them but they needed to talk.

Kara knew Alex loved her and Alex knew the same about Kara but deep down that nagging sense was always there that had plagued Alex all her life, after every failed relationship she had thought it was all her but with Kara she was scared… was Kara going to wake up one morning and realize that she is trapped in a loveless marriage… was she going to wake up one day and realize Alex was not enough for her.

Every nerve wrecking thought about Kara leaving her made Alex scared to act on her feelings.

Kara was on her couch wrapped in a blanket in deep thought, she could not help but wonder if the kiss meant anything to Alex at all… she hoped it did anyway, she could not survive without her Alex.

After the fight with Livewire and Banshee, Kara was feeling weaker and her powers were gone again, upon further investigation by the doctors they found there was a shard of Gold kryptonite still lodged inside her.

Kara’s adrenaline allowed her powers to surge and give her the strength to fight Livewire but then her powers were gone completely, the doctors removed the shard and Kara found her Kryptonian cells were still gone and there was no regenerating them.

She was utterly human and vulnerable, but she did not care… the kiss with Alex had made her re-evaluate her life and the choices she made, she sat up on the couch and narrowed her eyes with fire in them.

The kiss was perfect and it made her feel loved and complete, all her life she had put others before herself, always forgetting her own happiness but now this time she was getting what she wanted… Alex.

Alex was in her apartment, the guilt still flowing inside her when the doctors informed her that Kara’s powers were gone permanently.

Kara stormed up to Alex’s door and pounded hard on it “Alex I know you’re in there, open up!” she demanded, Alex looked to the door and narrowed her eyes in confusion before getting to her feet and placed her beer on the table before opening the door.

“Kara, you ok?” she asked softly, worried if Kara was hurt.

“I am fine” Kara replied and Alex narrowed her eyes more before raising her eye brows.

“What are you doing here now” she asked seeing it was late.

“I am here for you” Kara said firmly “I’m here to get the one I want” Kara finished.

Alex was even more confused but soon her confusion was straightened out when Kara yanked her hard up close to her and kissed her deep, Alex was frozen at first before she sank deep into the kiss.

Her arms wrapping around Kara’s body as Kara’s arms were over Alex’s shoulders and her hands were in Alex’s hair.

Alex’s tongue swiped across Kara’s lower lip seeking entrance and Kara gave it to her, Alex’s tongue entered her mouth and Kara moaned as their tongues collided.

Stumbling into the apartment Alex kicked the door closed and pinned Alex hard to the door making Kara shiver at how forceful Alex was and how much she loved it.

That night Alex and Kara made love for the first time as it later turned out, the first time of their lives together.

Kara and Alex began their relationship, Alex and Kara were happier.

Alex was still a speedster and she loved being a hero of course Kara though missed being Supergirl.

Kara and Alex later got married 2 years after they started dating and it was the happiest time of their lives until something happened, Alex and Kara wanted a family and Alex used her scientific mind to work on a way for her and Kara to conceive and it worked.

Kara was later pregnant; their child was conceived by the eggs from Alex.

The years passed and Kara had given birth 5 times, 5 beautiful daughters... Jennifer and Chloe Danvers were the first born and twins like Kara’s Kryptonian mother and her aunt Astra, the other 3 were named Erica, Katherine and Lisa.

Alex eventually gave up on being a superhero and took over as director of the DEO and her wife Kara was a prize-winning journalist, there were times when Alex had to save Kara from dangerous situations during her investigative journalist stories she was working on.

Kara and Alex were more happy, as long as they had each other… nothing could stop their happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
